Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, and a system including the same.
An image sensor is a device converting an optical image signal into an electrical image signal. The image sensor may perform image sensing at high resolution by skipping reading during a single access time to increase an output speed. Here, the image sensor does not use all analog-to-digital converters.